


Haunt(ed)

by AnissaDesiree



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con (mentioned), Attraction, Bad Decisions, Cat Puns, College, Confessions, Crushes, Curiosity, Danger, Dark Character, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fever Dreams, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Meetings, Foreplay, Fucked Up, Guilty Pleasures, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, Hot, Hot Sex, Kindred Spirits, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Morbid, Murder, Murder Kink, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Orgasm, Pet Names, Post-High School, Psychoanalysis, Psychology, Resolved Sexual Tension, Secret Admirer, Semi-Public Sex, Serial Killers, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sexy, Sexy Times, So Wrong It's Right, Swearing, Teasing, Twisted, Vaginal Fingering, Walk Into A Bar, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnissaDesiree/pseuds/AnissaDesiree
Summary: To haunt or be haunted - that is the question.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Julie, Julie Kostenko/Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Setting for this short story:  
> • The Entity doesn't exist  
> • Julie didn't cross paths with neither Frank, Susie nor Joey meaning there is no Legion  
> Inspirational music:  
> • AC/DC - Highway To Hell  
> • No Doubt - Hella Good  
> • Electric 6 - Danger (High Voltage)  
> • The Rolling Stones - Paint It, Black  
> • Digital Daggers - Bad Intentions  
> • Billy Idol - Evil Eye  
> • Marilyn Manson - Sweet Dreams  
> • New Years Day - Gangsta (Cover)  
> • Depeche Mode - Corrupt  
> • Jace Everett - Bad Things  
> • Lauren Babic - Toxic (Cover)  
> • Halestorm - Bad Romance (Cover)  
> • Avril Lavigne - Bad Girl  
> • Nine Inch Nails - Closer  
> • She Wants Revenge - Tear You Apart  
> • Porcelain Black - Pretty Little Psycho  
> • The Pretty Reckless - Follow Me Down  
> • Elektrisk Gønner – UKNOWHATIWANT  
> • K.Flay - High Enough  
> • Garbage - #1 Crush  
> • Beyoncé - Haunted / Ghost

“Why do we find serial killers so enthralling, Professor?“, Julie asked.  
“They represent something larger than life, something truly cartoonishly monstrous, like the horror stories you’re told as a child. Everybody responds to the idea that there’s something nasty out there. Fairytales for grownups so to speak. There’s something in our psyche where we have this need to tell stories about pursuing as well as being pursued by monsters.”


	2. Chapter 2

The flowing bass greeted Julie invitingly as she and her fellow students from university entered the dark rock bar at around 9 p.m. They were all a little bit drunk already, but hey, they were on their first big party tour together after orientation week. And that in the middle of Florida, where heat and humidity permeated everything and everyone.

Being in a really good mood, Julie adjusted her tight green tank top which complimented her emerald colored eyes perfectly. Tossing her blond mane over her shoulder, she looked around. A few people were playing table football or pool on one side, while others stood in the middle of the room laughing loudly as they swayed their hips to the throbbing beat of the song blasting from the speakers.

Julie let the scenery wash over her.

Sometimes she still couldn't believe she'd actually made it out of her hated hometown Ormond. After all these years she had finally received her freedom, far away from the iron shackles of her famous family name.

Her parents weren't pleased, of course, to say the least. But despite the fact that she was disinherited for her "brazen act of a confused girl“ (yeah, sure fuckers), Julie was able to get a scholarship at her stupid high school and, after successfully graduating, start studying psychology in the United States.

With her 1000 watt smile alone, she quickly made friends at the psychology faculty, but she didn't let them get too close.

She had left Ormond behind, but there were old hobbies she didn't want to miss. Passions she didn't want to give up. Secrets she didn't share with anyone.

Her scrapbook, full of deadly knowledge and unspoken desires, was the most important piece of her belongings she had taken from her old life in Canada to her new one in America.

In particular, the last entries in it, peppered with articles and photos of a man dressed in the coat of the night, hadn't gotten out of her head for what felt like an eternity.

Some would say she was obsessed.

The group of students spread out laughing. Julie bobbed her head to the rhythm of the song as she joined a few other boys and girls at the bar.

“What’s your poison, friends?“, asked the bartender, covered in tattoos from head to toes. The word “BEWARE” was emblazoned in large block letters on his forearm.  
“The best beer you got“, Julie replied with a grin, casually hopping on the bar chair.

The guy couldn’t help checking her out, causing Julie’s grin to grow wider. Caught in the act, he cleared his throat and, after nodding, went to work.

"Juuuuules," grumbled Lana, her roommate from campus, next to her and formed her thick purple lips into a pout. "Beer?! You're not giving up, are you?”

Julie snorted and laughed. “Keep on dreaming! I just don't wanna be in a drinking coma by 11 p.m.. The night’s still young.”

The others joined in their laughter, proceeding to take to the dance floor with their drinks.

The guys from their group roared loudly and crookedly along with the current lyrics, which made the girls giggle. Joyful and full of energy, Julie moved to the music in her new hot pants. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers sensually through her wavy blonde hair.

She felt the lustful stares all around her. Reopening her eyes, she witnessed how some guys in her group weren't even trying to hide the fact that they would love to eat her up right here and now on the crowded dance floor.  
"Spoiled for choice, bombshell blonde. Who's the lucky winner today?“, Lana whispered in her ear, chuckling, but Julie waved it off. "Definitely not one of those. You’re welcome to have them all. I want fresh blood tonight!"  
Lana laughed and Julie took a deep sip of her delicious beer. Maybe she should "thank" the bartender again and find out if he really was tattooed _all_ over his ripped body.

All of a sudden the hairs on the back of Julie's neck stood up. **  
**The room suddenly seemed chilled, almost ice cold.

'Someone... is watching me...' her subconscious realized.

She paused in her dance movement and turned around, looking past the many people dancing around her.

There.

In the darkest corner of the room, at the far end of the bar sat a man in washed-out green jeans and a black T-shirt, staring blatantly at her.  
His dark blond shoulder-length hair reminded Julie of hers.

One look in his soul mirrors and Julie's breath caught. She had never seen such shimmering gray eyes before. No, not gray. More like silver.  
Like the wild wolf crying to the moon. Like the raging sea before the first ray of light touches its waves.  
It was as if time stood still as their gazes locked.

Then the stranger turned back to the bar, as if nothing had happened, and sipped his drink, his eyes closed with pleasure.  
At first glance, he might have seemed inconspicuous, almost ordinary, as if he were blurring into the crowd, but on closer inspection, Julie had to conclude that the complete opposite was the case. Even with his height of just maybe 1.80 m, he seemed somehow imposing and self-confident. _Attractive._

Now it was Julie's turn to stare blatantly at him, with the difference that he did not return her gaze. _Damn…_

It was an unusual situation for her. Usually people, whether women or men, hung on her lips like bees to honey, showering her with all their attention, but not this time.

'Who is that?' Julie was confused, irritated and curious. Curious as hell.  
  
"What's wrong, Jules?" Lana had stopped dancing, putting a hand on her roommate's slender shoulders. She followed Julie's gaze and raised her eyebrows. "Oh. The fresh blood, I take it?"  
"Maybe…“  
She couldn't quite put her feelings into words. Several sensations were fighting for dominance in her at the same time.  
'A mysterious attractive guy sitting all alone at the bar? He's practically begging to be approached right now, isn't he? Go get him, girl! Rawrrr.’

'What? No! This one gives off the weirdest vibes ever. What kind of guy is out alone at this time of night with no buddies and stares at a total stranger like that? Attractive or not, just stay away from him, Julie.’

She frowned.

‘Oh nonsense. It’s just a guy in the end. And he definitely wanted my attention, so now he has it…’

Being a competitive person, she’s never been able to resist a good challenge.

Her irrepressible curiosity and the alcohol in her blood did the rest as she made her decision and set her legs in motion, throwing all caution overboard.

With her heart hammering uncommonly hard, Julie leaned against the bar next to the stranger. She took a last sip of her beer and looked at him bluntly.  
He had a handsome profile. His nose was delicate and straight and he had shapely lips, the angles of which were now slowly and gracefully pulling upward.

He turned to her and Julie's breath caught again as their eyes met for the second time that evening. Up close, his silver-gray eyes seemed like a dark maelstrom that, if Julie wasn't careful, could pull her into the deepest recesses of the earth. It was so intense that Julie was momentarily speechless.

"Hi."

It was only one word, but Julie still felt a long thrilling shiver travel down her spine. He had a full male voice, not too low, not too high. Just melodious, as if he was used to speak in front of all kinds of people.

Channeling her inner goddess, Julie smiled confidently and tilted her head. "Are you always staring at random girls from across the bar and then ignoring them so they come to you?"

Her direct manner seemed to throw the man off his guard for a moment, but then he laughed.

His laugh was as hypnotic as his voice, and Julie was sure that some women would spread their legs for that alone. "Would you leave if I said yes?“

"Maybe.“

His eyes flashed mischievously. "Hmmm, since you're here, let's make the most of it."

Without taking his eyes off her, he beckoned the tattooed bartender over. "Another round, please. Scotch on the rocks for me and a beer for..." His silver-gray eyes bored into her green ones, promising all kinds of alluring dark things.

"Julie. But make that a double scotch“, she completed his sentence after a brief pause, and he showed her his two rows of white teeth, gleaming with satisfaction. When the bartender set to work after a few jealous glances, the mysterious stranger pointed to the chair next to him and she took a seat.

Julie was surprised that he didn't introduce himself to her, but she decided to break the ice with some small talk. "So, what brought you out here tonight?“

"Oh, the usual. Drinking. Chilling. People-watching." His eyes flash on the last word. "What brings you here, Ju? I hope you don't mind me calling you Ju, do you?“

She definitely didn't mind her new nickname coming out of that beautiful mouth.

Julie smiled wryly. "My friends and I just want to have a little fun before the seriousness of college life kicks in.“

"Why? Because you have to study well and diligently in order to please your rich parents back home?“, he teased.  
"Oh yeah. I certainly want to please my parents, who disinherited me after I did my own thing for once in my life," Julie replied sarcastically just before the bartender put their ordered drinks on the counter.

The stranger raised his right eyebrow, eying her closely. "I sense a slight whiff of family drama."  
"The understatement of the century..." Julie laughed a humorless laugh.  
"Well then, here’s to fucked up families and your own self-fulfillment!" He raised his glass of scotch filled with ice cubes, and Julie toasted with hers, looking deep into his eyes. "Cheers."

After they both took an enjoyable sip, Julie spoke up again. "The way you talk, you're already out of college. What did you study and what are you working as now? What's your name, by the way? Definitely the first guy to buy me a drink and not tell me his name.“

He grinned as he traced the rim of his whiskey glass with one finger. "So curious. Like a playful little kitten..."

His melodic voice made the nickname even hotter than it already was. He tilted his head and they stared at each other. Julie's heartbeat picked up by the second, but she maintained their intense eye contact.

There was something between them. Julie could feel it clearly. Something deeper than the obvious attraction between two random strangers in a bar spurned on by alcohol and carnal desire.

A real connection, but still shrouded in the fog of all the unspoken things between them. And Julie knew with a funny certainty that these weren't unimportant things.

Finally, the stranger broke the silent tension. "Tell you what. Impress me and I'll tell you my name, Ju.“

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. She had expected some answers, but not this. But somehow it suited him. This guy was a lot, but definitely not predictable.

She smiled and confidently tucked a strand of wavy blonde hair behind her pierced ear. "All right, Mr. X. I've faced tougher challenges than this one."  
He returned her smile with his own, only fifty shades darker. "We'll see, kitty cat…“

Julie averted her eyes as he looked at her expectantly. She had to collect herself.

Did he feel the connection too? Because what she was about to tell him, would shake him to the core if it weren't for that.

Looking up, she leaned forward and tilted her head towards him.

Close, but not close enough, as if she was magically drawn to his presence.

His overwhelming musky scent surrounded her like a second skin, literally clouding her senses.

'No risk, no fun ...' With that thought, Julie swallowed the last of her doubts and began.

“I'm studying psychology, you know. But I don't do this to someday, as a good doctor, save other people's souls. No, there are other reasons. Selfish reasons. I want to understand myself better. What's going on in my head, my mind…"

Julie's green eyes bored into silver ones as she told someone else her dark secret for the first time in her life. A complete stranger, to whom she unwillingly felt closer than anyone else before. It was an exciting and terrifying fact at the same time.

"I am not normal. I have this sick passion that I won't tell anyone about. What pop or movie stars are to others, serial killers are to me. They fascinate me. The morbid contradiction between a bourgeois life and animalistic evil. And for a long time, it's mainly one special eccentric serial killer that I can't get out of my head. He's even still active and almost a celebrity: The Ghost Face."

There. She said it. Even if the last two words were more of a whisper.

She felt how her counterpart froze almost imperceptibly, growing as still as an ice sculpture.

Julie's heart was pounding like never before. She was unsure. She was afraid. Of rejection. Of rejection from a stranger. ’Shit…'

She searched his face for a negative reaction, any reaction, but found nothing. He hid his true feelings behind a facade of neutrality, an impenetrable mask, nevertheless Julie could feel the cogs in his head turning.

After what felt like an eternity, a switch flipped on him. His silver-gray eyes focused on her like a laser and the corners of his mouth twitched up. It almost seemed as if he wanted to suppress a broad smile, or even a hysterical laugh. “Wow, kitty cat. You actually managed to impress me. Ha!“

Before Julie had fully registered and interpreted his words, he leaned forward to her, right into her personal space.

Now it was her turn to freeze in a mix of shock and anticipation. His cheek brushed hers as he graciously missed her slightly parted lips, instead whispering into her ear with his velvety voice. “A promise is a promise, Ju. If you want to know who I am, take a closer look. The answer is only a stone's throw away…"

Julie's emerald green eyes widened as he slowly leaned back, caressing his cheek against hers again. She saw the challenge in his soul mirror, but also the warning. This was her last chance. The last chance to decide: Find out who he really was or go, never look back and forget him.

'I've made my choice. I stick with it. Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.'

She returned his gaze with rock-solid determination. 'Bring it on, baby.'

After a brief flash of appreciation on his face, he finished his drink, exhaling loudly. "Do you smoke? Well, I'm really in the mood for a cigarette right now."

Without waiting for an answer, he got up and walked over to the cigarette machine in the other corner of the bar.

Julie resisted the urge to look after him, scolding herself inside. ’Damn it. Get your head straight, Jules and think. He is smart. What could he have meant by his cryptic hint? Come on…’

When she was about to take the last sip of her scotch to regain her self-control, the coaster fell to the floor. She sighed. "Just don't get too nervous, Jules," she muttered self-deprecatingly and bent to pick it up, but stopped mid-movement.

Under the bar stool of her male enigma was a black backpack that wasn't completely closed. He must have knocked it over when he got up, because Julie could now mostly see the contents of the backpack: a wallet, a chewed pen, a sort of address notebook, a sheet of matches from a place called Walleyes and the unmistakable white mask of Ghost Face himself!

Time seemed to stand still again. The only sound Julie heard was the racing rhythm of her heartbeat.

His words rushed back to her mind: _“If you want to know who I am, take a closer look. The answer is only a stone's throw away…“_

Fuck.

‘This is not fake.' Thanks to her obsessive research, Julie knew exactly what the mask looked like up close. Her mind was racing. Ghost Face is here in Florida. In this bar. Here and now. Holy shit…

As if in slow motion, her fingers closed the backpack, covering the various objects or rather pieces of evidence in darkness again. There were no other guests around them at the bar, so no one had seen anything. Good.

Without turning around, Julie got up and single-mindedly made her way past the lustful men, arrogant-looking women and her distant fellow students to the toilet rooms.

Julie leaned on the washbasin in the ladies' room and slowly raised her head.

Her reflection in the mirror was a dark, distorted version of her usual self. A wild strand of blonde hair fell straight into her face as her stomach flipped in excitement, her breath labored and her heart was racing. But not for the normal reasons.

Any normal person would freak out, panic and call the police immediately.

But not Julie. She wasn't a normal person. Not a good Samaritan.

What was the saying? Birds of a feather flock together.

‘But still. What’s the chance? Him being here all the way from his killing spree in Roseville, California? Zero to none. That means it can be, no it has to be…’

The door opened and Julie didn't need to look in the mirror to know who was entering behind her. She heard the click of the door lock and slow, confident footsteps moving in her direction. They were alone. All alone…

Julie's hands clung to the edge of the sink as pure adrenaline pumped through her veins.

Perhaps her subconscious had known from the start that it was him. That unique connection between them that she had felt more and more clearly the closer she got to the truth.

Finally Julie couldn't take it any longer and lifted her head, the pupils of her emerald green eyes dilated.

The expression in his handsome face was cold and dark as the night when he moved toward her without a word.

When he was right behind her, close enough to touch, she slowly turned to face him, inhaling his intoxicating scent, a drug of the particularly dangerous kind.

Her breathing quickened as he pulled out something she knew as well as his white mask twisted into a scream: his tactical knife. His infamous murder weapon.

It glittered like a beautiful diamond when he put it directly to her throat with a practiced hand. “Do you see the light glints on the razor-sharp edge? Anyone should feel honoured to feel it sliding through their ribcage. Don't you think so?"

The edge of the sink pressed against her lower back as he leaned forward, his velvety voice just a cool whisper.

“You know, they all want to know who The Ghost Face is. But what they should ask is, who's next…“

His free hand stroked over her collarbone up to the tender point just below her ear, sending electric shocks in all directions of her body. "Tell me Ju, are you scared?“


	3. Chapter 3

Without looking away, Julie leaned towards him, deliberately letting the sharp blade press into her delicate throat. "Do I look like I'm scared, Jed Olson?"

Hearing the name he had used as an alias in Roseville made him grin. The calculating chill in his gaze faded as he raised his eyebrows in appreciation. "Huh. You really did your homework. Clever kitten. Another example of never judging a book by its cover. No matter how damn hot it is.“

He cocked his head and his intense eyes tried to burn their way straight into her soul. “Tell me, Ju. How did you become a groupie for serial killers?"

She swallowed. The light above their heads flickered as it had back then. In the dark side street where everything changed for Julie.

“I was 17. It was just after 1 am, when I was on my way home from the party of a classmate. The night was cold and calm, as always in Ormond. But when I turned down this one side street to take a shortcut, that changed fast. One rough hand grabbed my waist while another clasped my mouth, stifling my scream. I knew immediately that it was a grown man holding me against my will before he even started speaking in his disgusting voice."

Julie could still remember the events exactly as if it had been yesterday. Jed’s attentive look silently led her to continue with her story.

“I tried to free myself, of course, until the moment I felt a sharp blade in my lower back. He said I should stay calm, shouldn't defend myself. Said, he doesn't want to hurt me, but he needs me to take revenge on my parents, to teach them a lesson. The more he talked, the more I realized who was standing behind me. It was John Miller, a disappointed client of my oh-so-great lawyer parents. I had seen him many times in my father's office. Around 40, overweight, ugly scratchy voice. But the worst thing was the way he always looked at me. It was not difficult to see what sexual preferences Mr. Miller harbored. Definitely not of the legal kind."

Julie suppressed a disdainful growl and continued.

“And then it was clear to me that the only chance to get out of this situation unscathed was to play along. Because the physically weaker sex is actually the stronger one - because of the weakness of the stronger for the weaker. So I finally stopped struggling and turned to butter in his arms. I whispered to him that I would be a good little girl. That I would do anything he asked of me as long as he let me live. As expected, he fell for it, lowering the knife to grab my breasts with his slimy hands. Without hesitation, I kicked his toes with all my weight so he let go of me and screamed like a baby. I gave him a powerful kick in his rotten balls and when he was whimpering on the floor, I grabbed his knife. It felt weird in my hand at first, as if another person was standing over their would-be rapist. But soon completely different feelings flowed through me: Rage. Bloodlust. Power.“

Julie's lips twisted into a malicious smile at that part of the memory.

“Miller must have seen it too, because when I leaned over him with the blade, he began to sob pitifully. He apologized to me, begging me desperately to let him go and to spare his little life. Tz, so pathetic. I just smiled, grabbed his head, and stuck my knife through his throat from below. The blood was like a fountain. It splashed everywhere. On my sweaty clothes, my hands, my face. In the end, it gathered in a large puddle at my feet and I held my red fingers up against the dim moonlight. No regrets. It was glorious. I had never felt as alive as I did in that moment. When I got down from my high, I gathered myself and called the cops. They arrived at the same time as my worried parents and of course everyone believed I was the victim who had to kill in self-defense. Poor innocent Julie, survivor of a malicious attack by a sick pedophile. Ha!“

She couldn't help but laugh. The vibration in her throat caused the blade of Jet's knife to scratch her skin. A thick drop of blood ran down her neck, but she felt no pain. She didn’t even flinch.

Jed’s free hand grabbed her shoulder, piercing her flesh, while his pretty eyes followed the path of the blood drop, mesmerized. When it disappeared into the depths of her clipping, Julie spoke again.

“I passed your test, Jed. That’s what it was, wasn't it? A test. You left your backpack open and knocked it over on purpose, assuming I couldn't resist my curiosity. And you were right, but I didn't run away. Instead, I stand here in front of you. Waiting. I've been waiting a long time, Jed… For answers. Answers only you can give me. I want to understand you. Know everything about you. Every tiny detail. Then maybe I can understand myself better as well…"

Her breath was now in gusts. The fact that she had just poured out her heart to him, her idol, and he was still standing so close in front of her, was slowly but surely driving her insane.

The seconds felt like minutes. His silence was louder than any scream.

Finally he lowered his knife, bowing his head to the neckline of her green shirt, where the drop of blood had disappeared. She moaned as his tongue retraced its path agonizingly slowly, from her cleavage to her throat and up to her ear. His throaty laugh went through her marrow and bone.

“I knew you were special. I am a good connoisseur of people after all. I could see your potential from the moment you walked into this bar tonight, my little kitty cat, but your confession even surpassed my wild imagination.” His tongue caressed her ear and Julie saw stars. “I'm actually not the spontaneous type, as you probably know. But I still have a little time before my job tonight. So, what do you say, Ju? Should I fuck you senseless, here and now? Hmm, would you like that?"

His dirty words drove her over the edge. Without thinking further, Julie grabbed his shoulder-length blonde hair, pulled him close, and pressed her lips to his hungrily. Jed didn't react for a moment, but then he dropped his knife into the sink with a clang, grabbing her own blond waves to return the kiss.

His blizzard met her firestorm.

Their tongues and hands fought for dominance, but when he grabbed her arms and jerked her against the wall, Julie willingly surrendered to her fate. With her wrists fixed over her head with his right hand, Jed grinned triumphantly, letting his left hand wander under her shirt to pinch her sensitive nipples. She gasped with excitement and his grin widened. He kneaded her round breasts with fervor and experience, while Julie struggled in vain against his unrelenting grip on her wrists.

She wanted to touch him, needed to touch him. The urge was so great that she let out a more than unusual whimper for her, which made Jed laugh, charming and cruel at the same time. It echoed in her head as he took her lips between his teeth, nibbling, pulling and sucking until she tasted blood.

She retaliated by lifting her right leg and pressing his strong hips tightly against hers.

“Mmm… my resourceful little kitty cat.“

Purring in response, Julie rubbed her lower abdomen against his to satisfy her hyperventilating libido. She wanted to break through his iron shell, to affect him as much as he did her, to shake him to his core.

Achieving a particularly good friction with her hip, she managed to elicit a wanted reaction. He growled into her mouth, giving her a primal sense of pride and satisfaction. But when his devilish touch left her now rock-hard nipples, she moaned in protest.

The disappointment did not last long, though, because his hand wandered lower and lower, over her flat stomach with the silver navel piercing to the zipper of her hot pants. He pulled it open and was just about to slide his talented fingers under the band of her panties when there was a knock on the door.

"Jules? Honey, are you in there?” It was Lana. ’Crap. Why now?!‘

She froze and Jed looked at her questioningly, blonde hair disheveled and wicked lips reddened from their hot make out session. Julie found it more than difficult to formulate a coherent sentence at this sexy sight.

"Hey, Lana. Yeah, I’m here. Umm, it's gonna take a little while longer. I noticed that I got my period…", Julie answered through the closed door with a monotonous voice and Jed's eyes began to sparkle mischievously. This could only mean one thing. ’Oh oh…’

While Lana asked her some irrelevant question, his hand continued on its journey and Jed slipped a long finger into her inviting pussy.

“Oh damn, kitty cat. You're so wet for me…", he whispered in her ear and Julie smothered her lust-filled moans on his neck, internally cursing him for still holding her arms firmly above her head while he pushed deep into her.

When he added a second finger, Julie’s self-control said goodbye and she let out a little cry of pleasure, jerking her hips forward to his, where she felt the impressive bulge in his jeans.

"... Jules? Is everything okay?” The person addressed wanted to loudly deny, but bit her lower lip hard, while Jed kept on penetrating the walls of her cunt, thoroughly enjoying every single desperate twitch of her body. 'This guy is a real killer…’

“Yeah, I'm fine.“ It took every ounce of her iron will to keep her voice from shaking in utter pleasure. “Go ahead. Tell the others that I'll be coming soon…“

Jed grinned at the unintended innuendo regarding her current state, accelerating his relentless pace, and adding his thumb to stimulate her clitoris with circular motions.

She was furious. He enjoyed making her suffer way to much.  
His hand dug around her wrists like a vice as she got closer and closer to orgasm. She was sure she would see the bruises even days later. Sadist. Show-off. Maniac.

Ughh, who was she kidding? She loved it. She fucking loved it.  
She loved the fact that she was getting hot and bothered in the ladies room of a shabby bar with a wanted serial killer with a way too pretty face.   
She loved every fucking second of it and wanted more. More.

The irrepressible desire to feel his full member inside of her overshadowed everything and everyone.

With the next movement of his sinful fingers, Julie fell over the cliff. She closed her eyes as white-red waves of liberated lust broke down over her and she screamed the bliss from her lungs.

She didn't care if Lana or anyone else heard it. The only one who mattered was him…

Slowly but surely she came down from her high and opened her eyes.

Jed removed his fingers from her wet pussy and lifted them up to his smiling lips. She was still breathing heavily as he licked each one of them clean. He made a real show out of it, knowing full well that the sight would burn into her mind forever.

"Hmmm. That was really fun, Ju.”, he hummed. His silver-gray eyes slid over her quivering body from top to bottom, without question to admire his work.

With one smooth movement, he took something out of his back pocket, blinding Julie for a moment. His famous camera. Stolen from a victim in Philadelphia where he had previously worked, if her research was correct.

“An image is worth a thousand words. Don’t you agree?“

Oh yeah. And what a picture she just had to give. A memory for the ages. Captured and frozen forever.

“I'd really like to stay so that I can keep my promise to fuck your brains out, but the disturbance by your friend reminded me that my free time window is unfortunately coming to an end.“

He sighed as he let go of her wrists to check his watch. Julie shuddered when she felt the blood flow freely again.

“Business before pleasure, kitty cat. But don't despair, I'll keep in touch. Pinky swear.” He winked at her playfully and before she knew it he had grabbed his knife, unlocked the door and was gone.

She knew there was no point in following him. There was a reason not even the fucking police could trace this guy.

After her adrenaline rush ran out, Julie sank exhausted against the wall, staring into space. The music from the bar seemed far away as she tried to place the events in her head. 'Did all of that really happen just now?’

She still sensed the aftertaste of scotch in her mouth as well as the smell of dried blood on her lower lip and throat.

All signs of his existence, and yet he's gone. Without a trace. Like a ghost. Like a goddamn ghost…

When Julie got back to the bar, she found nothing but empty chairs. Even the bartender had finished work and left already. A look at her cell phone confirmed it was just after midnight.

The black backpack at the foot of the bar stool had vanished into thin air just like its owner. "I didn’t drink that much, did I? Maybe my madness has progressed so far that I'm now imagining things…“, Julie muttered lost in thought and ran her hands through her tousled blonde hair.

The rest of the evening was a blur. She continued roaming the streets with her fellow students for a while, but Julie was no longer really there with them.

Eventually they returned to campus. As soon as she arrived in her dorm room, Julie fell into a restless sleep.

"Good morning, sunshine!“

Julie groaned half asleep. Blinking, she could make out the much too fresh-looking face of her female roommate.

"Uggh. It's way too early for your good mood, Lana.", Julie muttered and pulled the blanket straight over her head. She had the most fucked up dreams last night.

"Early? It's noon, Jules. Get out of bed, sleepyhead.“

At these words Julie threw back the covers, staring at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

"What? Almost 1 pm? Damn.” She shook her head in disbelief.

Lana laughed mockingly. "That's how it goes. Fortunately we don't have any lectures today. But we wanted to go to the cinema with the clique, remember? You have half an hour to get ready.” She blew her a kiss, standing up cheerfully, while Julie yawned and stretched her tired limbs. With shuffling steps she moved into the bathroom, took off her pajamas and turned on the shower. She immediately noticed that she was damp downstairs. 'Oh yeah, those kind of fucked up dreams….’

She shivered as the pounding water caressed her body.

All were about him. Who else?   
Different scenarios, the same man.

In one of it she was a good girl. He snapped his fingers and she obediently spread her long legs for him, nice and wide. He then got down on his hands and knees so he could feast on her with that hungry mouth of his. Devouring every piece of her being. Making her body his own.

In another one she was a bad girl. He spanked her bum, tied her up, and used her as his toy all night long. Fucked her front and back, hard and merciless. Showed her who’s boss, who’s in control. Made her his willing slave.

In even another one he just sat and watched. Kept taking pictures of her while talking dirty and giving her orders how to stroke herself. She came in a whirlwind of blissful cries without him touching her even once.

Julie moaned and cursed, knowing there was no time to masturbate and ease her pent up sexual frustration.

With a deep sigh, she turned off the water, got out of the shower and threw on her bathrobe. She went to her room to get dressed, absentmindedly turning on the television to fill the silence. A look through the window promised another great day in Florida full of sun.

“Dear viewers, breaking news has just reached us directly from Florida. There was a murder last night in a backyard on the outskirts of town. The victim is a man in his mid-30s.“

Julie spun around. Any sign of tiredness had finally evaporated from her being.

“Our correspondents report that the cause of death and a cryptic message written in blood on the wall point to a serial killer America already knows too well: The Ghost Face.“

Julie dropped the clothes she was holding on the floor in shock. 'No way….‘

A picture of the just mentioned killer as well as of the victim was now shown on the TV and yes, it was the fully tattooed bartender from the rock bar she had visited last night. A third picture of the bloody evidence was faded in and the reporter was right. It bore Ghost Face's handwriting, or rather Jed's handwriting, as Julie noted: "Lock your doors: a murderer is in our midst and roams freely like a ghost in the night.“

Her heart made several leaps in a row. 'It was real. It was all real. Everything. He was there. He was there with me…’

She gasped as her cell phone vibrated on her nightstand.

As if in a trance, she went over and picked it up. The icon for a new message blinked. Unknown number. _Holy shit._

She swallowed and took a deep breath before opening it. 'I have passed the test…’

"Hey Ju! Told you I would keep in touch. I hope you like my newest masterpiece. You really inspired me last night, you know, kitty cat. On several levels, haha. I think this could become a new range of artworks of mine that could even surpass the one in Roseville. What do you think? Should be fun. Speaking of which: the two of us still have a lot of unfinished business with each other. See you soon. Very soon. XOXO"

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a piece for these two for a long time.  
> Diving into their captivating dynamic was a lot of fun for me and I hope other content creators give it a try as well.  
> Cheers! :)  
> 


End file.
